Pinecest- Second Summer's Falls
by ThatCuteGamer
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity falls for the second time during the summer, what will their relationship be? THIS IS PINECEST!
1. I love him

**Hey guys its me again and I'm back with another Pinecest! Note that** **The Secret** **does not take place is this reality or vise versa.**

"Dammit Mabel! Why do you have to do this to me!" Dipper was yelling at the top of his lungs. It was Saturday night and they went to Gravity Falls for their second summer. Mabel was different from the last time they were here. Puberty hit them both pretty hard. Mabel's _melons_ grew a bit to the point where she had to wear a bra. Dipper sometimes got random erections from stuff _especially_ from his sister. ' _Why does my sister so damn hot! I sometimes think she actually is teasing me! Ugh!'_ Mabel always teases Dipper but now in a more romantic way. Dipper developed feelings for Mabel and them seeing each other so much, didn't help.

One night while Mabel was having a sleep over with Candy and Grenda at Candy's house, he went to her bed to check her diary, to see why she was always teasing him.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Heyo! Im back in Gravity Falls with my beloved Dipper. He is so cute when he acts so dorky! I keep teasing him but I don't think he is picking up what I'm putting down, know what I mean? I just wish he could use that brain to figure out I like him! OOPS its 6:00 time for SLEEP OVER!_

"Mabel likes me?" Dipper had a hard time comprehending this. They have been together their whole lives! Puberty does this to people, makes you like your best friend _even_ your brother! It felt good to Dipper knowing that some girl actually likes him. Now knowing that Mabel likes Dipper made him feel like he had the courage to ask her out. When she got home tomorrow that is what he would do!


	2. Sent Back Home

"Dippinsause I'm home!" Mabel just came home from her sleepover with Grenda and Candy. Dipper was already eating breakfast and when she came home Dipper rushed to the front door and kissed her right on the lips. Mabel didn't try to pull away since she had been waiting for this for awhile. "D-D-D-Dipper..?" Mabel had tears forming in her eyes and she was blushing. Dipper thought he did something wrong. "I'm sorry Mabel!" Dipper ran upstairs into their room onto his bed and started crying. Mabel was just surprised. She went upstairs. "Dipper are you ok?" She asked through the door. "No, you probably think I'm a freak!" "Dipper I was just surprised! Of course I love you!" She went into the room while saying that and sat on Dipper's bed. "Look, I'm finally happy knowing that you felt the same way honestly Dipper." They both smiled and blushed.

They just stared into each other's eyes until they realised that someone was in the shower in their room.

"Kids, what did I just hear?" Gruncle Stan was using _their_ shower. They just confessed their feelings to each other in front of Gruncle Stan! "Gruncle Stan let me explain!" Mabel shouted. "No, I heard enough, I'm calling you're parents and telling them what I heard." Gruncle Stan stated. They would have to be separated! Mabel and Dipper started to cry. "Gruncle Stan! You can't do that! We are meant to be! Thats bullshit if you see it other wise!" Dipper yelled. Gruncle Stan already called their parents and for them to come on the next bus back to California. The next bus didn't leave until tomorrow so they had time to love each other. For the rest of the day they were cuddling and kissing.


	3. Seperation

The bus arrived. They said goodbye to Gruncle Stan and they got their suitcases and boarded the bus. After they got seated, Mabel laid her head on Dipper's lap and started to cry. "Dipper, I don't want to give you up, not after I just figured out your feelings." Mabel sincerely did love him. "Mabel, I don't want to either. Life is cruel." Mabel fell asleep on Dipper's lap. Soon the twins were both asleep for their long trip back to California.

"What were you two thinking! You are bother and sister! Im sending Mabel to Gravity Falls to stay with Stan and Dipper you will have to go to Nevada to stay with Aunt Heren." Mabel and Dipper were going to be so far apart. They were holding hands as tight as they could and were crying when they heard the arrangements. Dipper stood up "This is complete bullshit! You cannot separate us!" "Dipper never use that kind of language in my house every again! And I changed my mind. Dipper, you will live here with us for the next year, having no contact with Mabel. Mabel, you will stay with Gruncle Stan for a year, with no contact with Dipper. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes ma'am" They said at the same time. "Mabel get ready you're leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Pines walked away leaving Dipper and Mabel alone to cry.


	4. False Feelings

It has been a year since the twins talked or spoke to each other. They were now 14. Mabel was heading back to California. While Mabel was away, their parents were able to trick Dipper into believing that what he felt about Mabel was completely wrong and that he was harassing her. When Mabel returned, Dipper tried to avoid her as much as possible. "Hey Dipper!" "Hey Mabel." "Wanna hang" "Cant I have homework." Dipper always made excuses for them not to hang out. It hurt Mabel. There was a big hole in her heart. Dipper wanted her to but tried to move on so he couldn't hurt her anymore.

It was 2 years after the 1 year separation. Dipper still ignored Mabel as best as he could. Mabel graduated high school early so she went to collage out of state in Michigan which made their relationship worse. Dipper thought Mabel hated him. Mabel thought Dipper hated her.


	5. Engagement

After Mabel thought she lost Dipper forever, she went to find new love, or just someone to fill the hole in her heart. She met Jeremy Struck. They were together for 2 years until he proposed to Mabel. She was reluctant at first, since she remembered Dipper, but she said yes because he made her forget the pain from Dipper.

Dipper heard of Mabel's engagement. He put on a fake smile, trying to be happy for his sister. He had hurt her so much. Making her love him although breaking her heart in the end. _'Why am I such a fuck up? I heart Mabel.'_ He would always say to himself. He never did like Jeremy though but just like almost everything else in his life, he faked it. Faked his feelings.


	6. True Feelings

**Hey guys let me say that there is a lot of time skipping in this story!**

It was the day. The day that Mabel was to go up to the altar and say 'I do' to Jeremy. Her family showed up, even Dipper. Jeremy's family showed up and hugged her. "Hey Dipper." She said to him awkwardly. "Hi Mabel, I'm happy for you." He put on a week smile. Mabel saw that he was hiding something so she tried to find it out. "Dipper can you help me with my dress, I have to get it on and coming from a boy, I want to see what _you_ think of it." "Okay Mabel." He said. Mabel grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the room with her dress in it. When they got in, she locked the door so he couldn't leave. "M-Mabel why did you lock the door?" "Dipper I didn't bring you in here for a dress! I can tell you're hiding something. Tell me and I will let you out." "Mabel I cant tell you!" "Why not?" "I just don't want to hurt you more than I have!" "You've hurt me by ignoring me for the past years! What did I do?" she was now storming over to Dipper. When she was almost there she tripped and fell on Dipper.

"Oh..Dipper I am so sorry!" They landed with their faces right in front of each others. They could kiss if they wanted to. _'Mabel I know you're about to get married but you can't go through it without letting Dipper know you still like him!'_ She said to herself. While in that position, she leaned in and kissed him. Dipper started to blush. _'She still likes me! But I hurt her so much.'_ Dipper thought. "Dipper will you now tell me whats wrong?" "Fine! I still love you Mabel." He said while turning away and blushing. Mabel was surprised. "Why have you been ignoring me then?" "Mom and dad told me that saying that I love you, or us dating, could ruin your life forever and I couldn't do that!" Dipper was now tearing up and so was Mabel. Dipper pulled her in and kissed her with more passion and stating that he loved her no matter what.


	7. Run Away

They forgot that they were still at the wedding and that Mabel had no _true_ feelings about Jeremy. They had to seek out. Mabel left a note in the room saying:

 _To whom may ever read this,_

 _I don't want to get married, at least not to Jeremy. Please let him know this. I left so I wouldn't have to tell him myself. Im so sorry._

 _-Mabel_

Mabel and Dipper, to avoid suspicion, they went out the back to where no one could see them leave. "Hey Dip, whats in that bag?" "Oh it was a wedding gift from me, you can open it." Mabel opened the bag to see a necklace with a pyramid on it with one eye. The pyramid was a locket so she opened it. It was a picture of them after they defeated Bill, back when they were 12.

Mabel started to cry. He really did care about her. Dipper was blushing. Mabel leaned over and gave him a big kiss. "Mabel where are we going to go?" He asked while getting into the car. "Gravity Falls." She said. Dipper started up the car. Before the church was even 5 feet away she saw Jeremy run out holding the note. It started to rain and his tuxedo got dripping wet. Mabel and Dipper laughed at how stupid he looked.


	8. The End

After they left the wedding Mabel and Dipper went to Gravity Falls to live out the rest of their lives. Gruncle Stan died the year before so they inherited the shack. They didn't keep the scamming up so the Mystery Shack closed down and Mabel and Dipper made it into a lovely home. They both got married 3 years later. They finally had enough courage to face their parents after having no contact with them for so long. They drove back to California to their parents' house and knock on the door. When they opened the door, they saw their two children smiling and holding hands. They didn't really care. They grabbed them and hugged them like there was no tomorrow. The next day they went back home. Their lives were perfect. 2 years later Mabel gave birth to a little boy, they named him Ryan.

Dipper became a famous writer with his most famous book called 'Second Summer's Falls' , which was a story about his love with his sister and how their life played out. People accepted them how they were and they were celebrities soon. Life became hard but they dealt with it. Soon their fame died down and they were able to be more normal.

 **THE END**

Hey guys that was the end of Second Summer's Falls and let me tell you something. The book Dipper wrote and the story I wrote are the same. Dipper's story had more detail (I'm too lazy to write that much). Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for maybe a part 2 of The Secret as well!


End file.
